This disclosure relates generally to a gearbox transfer tube and, more particularly, to a gearbox transfer tube that communicates some lubricant directly to an interior of the gearbox assembly.
Generators provide electric power as is known. Aircraft auxiliary power units, for example, typically include a generator that is driven by a turbine engine. The turbine engine is rotatably coupled to the generator through a gearbox.
Transfer tubes associated with the gearbox often carry fluid between different portions of the gearbox. The fluid moves from a first end of the transfer tube to an opposing, second end of the transfer tube. In one example, a transfer tube carries a lubricating fluid from a first side of the gearbox to an opposing, second side of the gearbox. The lubricating fluid is then communicated through one or more lubrication nozzles, which are separate from the transfer tube. The lubrication nozzles communicate a spray of lubricant directly to areas of the gearbox that need lubricating, such as interfaces associated with gears and bearings. Lubrication nozzles add complexity and weight to the gearbox assembly.